


A Christmas for Molly

by kis



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: And sad because of what happened in the last christmas party in Sherlock's flat, But she the one who count, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mary loves being a matchmaker, Molly is a bit grumpy, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary a décidée d'organiser Noël chez Sherlock. Seulement, le détective remarquera assez vite qu'une seule personne manque à l'appel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas for Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir! Comment allez-vous? J'espère que votre réveillon se passe très bien, la famille, vos proches, vos amis, votre amoureux/amoureuse, vos animaux... J'en profite pour vous souhaitez un très bon Noël, chaud cependant! Je vous pose ce petit OS ultra fluff de Noël ici avant de partir au lit car je suis absolument KOOO et il n'est qu'onze heure du soir. (Oui, à 22 ans, je suis bel et bien une vieille, que voulez vous...).
> 
> Enjoy !

Dos à ses amis, Sherlock Holmes contemplait d'un air morne à travers la fenêtre de son appartement la rue qui longeait Baker Street, vide de tout passant. Les flocons de neige virevoltaient joyeusement au gré du vent recouvrant les rues de la City d'une majestueuse parure blanche rendant Londres un peu plus féérique pour Noël.

Commençant un air grave au violon, Sherlock avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux, ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de vagabonder bien au-delà du 221b Baker Street et de sa morosité habituelle.

-John est là mon chère ! souffla Miss Hudson depuis la cuisine, ne pouvant cacher l'excitation palpable dans sa voix.

-Je le sais ! murmura pour seule réponse le détective, ignorant le fait que sa logeuse ne l'avait pas entendu.

Continuant sa triste note aux élans mélancoliques, Sherlock pouvait tout de même clairement entendre derrière lui la porte d'entrée grincer suivie d'un joyeux capharnaüm d'effusion de joie. Gavin lança un énorme « Lucy ! » suivit d'un petit rire idiot.

Gardant les yeux clos, le violoniste continuait de jouer de son violon avant de sentir la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

-Sherlock ! salua formellement le docteur John Watson, sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le prendre dans ses bras où de lui balancer un idiot « Joyeux Noël » pour avoir son attention.

-John ! salua en retour le détective, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Imitant son ami, John détourna son regard pour admirer la ville enneigée alors qu'un petit silence confortable s'installait entre les deux comparses. Silence seulement rompu par les notes tristes joué par le fameux détective.

Tandis que le docteur appréciait les morceaux joués par son meilleur ami, la voix de sa femme se fit entendre derrière eux.

-Bon et bien il semblerait que nous soyons tous présents pour ce soir ! déclara d'une voix forte mais clair Mary, enjouée de la présence de ses proches et excitée à l'idée d'ouvrir les cadeaux qui trônaient fièrement sous le petit sapin qu'avait acheté pour l'occasion Sherlock.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, le détective se retourna pour analyser de ses yeux perçants le petit salon où se trouvait tout le monde, tous heureux à l'idée d'ouvrir les cadeaux, provoquant des petits gazouillements de joie de la part de Lucy.

Non, Mary avait faux…

-Où est-elle ?! questionna à voix haute le grand détective, les yeux dans les vagues.

Lestrade et Mary se turent dans leur conversation futiles, se retournant pour regarder Sherlock tandis que Miss Hudson posait, à contre cœur, par terre une Lucy Watson pleine d'énergie.

-Qui ? demanda John, fronçant des sourcils, légèrement perdu par la question de son meilleur ami.

-Molly ! Où est Molly ! s'exclama Sherlock de manière beaucoup plus impérieuse.

Faisant de son mieux pour cacher l'immense sourire qui venait de poindre sur ses lèvres et qui annonçait généralement des plans plus ou moins foireux incluant Molly et Sherlock, Mary se détourna rapidement de Sherlock pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

-Elle s'est fait porter pâle pour aujourd'hui ! répondit la jeune femme de manière faussement innocente.

« _Et ils l'ont tous cru !_ » s'insurgea une petite voix outrée à l'intérieur de la tête de Sherlock, le faisant bouillir de rage.

Déposant tout doucement son violon et son archet, Sherlock partie comme une furie du 221b Baker Street sous les regards interloqués des invités et ceux pétillant de joie de Mary.

**###**

Maudissant à voix haute celui qui s'acharnait depuis cinq bonnes minutes sur sa sonnette, « _Celui-là allait passer un sale quart d'heure, foi de Hooper !_ », Molly grommela un disgracieux « _Putain de merde, j'arrive ! Voilà, voilà, c'est bon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, rolala !_ ».

Se demanda qui à part un alcoolique pouvait sonner à sa porte un soir de Noël, _car qui pouvait aller s'amuser à se déplacer chez Molly Hooper le soir de Noël… ?_ , la jeune femme ramena fermement un pan de sa veste contre elle avant d'ouvrir la porte, encore légèrement aigris et remontée contre l'individu qui prenait un malin plaisir à sonner à dix heure du soir, l'importunant dans sa lecture du soir.

-Sh… Sherlock ?! s'exclama bêtement la pathologiste de St Bart, bouche bée en voyant le détective sur le pas de sa porte, ses belles boucles humidifiés par les flocons de neige qui tombaient dehors. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Sans répondre à sa question, Sherlock Holmes s'introduisit hâtivement dans l'appartement petit mais chaleureux de sa pathologiste.

En voyant les lèvres bleutées de son détective favori, la jeune femme prit rapidement le belstaff mouillé de son ami avant de le pendre près de son chauffage, profitant ainsi pour aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain.

La jetant à la figure du détective, Molly prépara une tasse de thé en plus, attendant toujours patiemment la réponse du jeune homme, qui était resté planté dans le couloir, suivant de ses yeux la jeune femme qui s'effarait à le réchauffer.

-Tu n'es pas venu… à la soirée que Mary a organisée… répondit maladroitement Sherlock, remerciant d'un sourire la jeune femme pour le thé.

La petite brune était dos à lui mais il avait remarqué que ses épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissées alors qu'elle s'amusait fébrilement avec une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait sur le visage.

Il se sentait coupable car il s'avait que c'était par sa faute que Molly Hooper, celle qui compte le plus dans sa vie n'était pas venue pour la fête de Mary. La désastreuse soirée de Noël d'il y a trois ans planait encore dans leurs mémoires tel un fantôme qui les hantait tous les deux.

Prenant place aux côtés de la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur son canapé, Sherlock tira un cadeau qu'il avait gardé dans sa chemise pour ne pas que la neige ne le détruise. Quelque chose qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour la jeune femme et qu'il lui tendait maintenant.

Prenant avec curiosité et joie le cadeau qui était recouvert d'un papier cadeau dorée, la jeune femme arracha le tout avec la même impatience qu'avaient les enfants au moment de découvrir leurs cadeaux, avant de s'exclamer d'un « _Woua ! Sherlock il ne fallait pas !_ » qui fit rire malgré lui le jeune homme.

Entre ses mains, se trouvait une version original du précieux bouquin « _Handbook of Physiology_ » par John Neil, un docteur du 19ième siècle.

Ouvrant délicatement le livre par peur de le casser, Molly trouva à l'intérieur une photo d'elle et de Sherlock en train de papoter gaiement chez le détective. Retournant la photo, la jeune femme put lire d'une belle écriture calligraphiée :

« _A Molly Hooper, celle qui compte le plus. SH_ ».

Légèrement confuse mais contente, Molly pouvait sentir son visage tourner au vermeil. Son cœur avait fait un soubresaut dans sa poitrine en lisant ses mots. De son côté, Sherlock pouvait aisément deviner que son cadeau avait fait son petit effet. Pas besoin d'être particulièrement intelligent pour noter que le teint de la jeune femme avait tourné au rouge carmin, que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Profitant du moment béat de la jeune femme, le détective en profita pour la ramener près de lui avant de fourrer son nez dans sa chevelure chocolat.

-Joyeux Noël Molly ! murmura Sherlock, le menton sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme.

-Joyeux Noël Sherlock ! souffla à son tour Molly, profitant du moment présent, les yeux clos.

**Author's Note:**

> END


End file.
